Modern computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers allow users to share their locations with other users. A user who has enabled location sharing can view the current locations of their friends on a map, and vice versa. Some applications such as social networking applications can make use of location sharing by notifying users when they are near one or more of their friends or contacts.
As may be appreciated, enabling location sharing can facilitate in-person social interaction. For example, a user may be at a concert and not realize that one of their friends is at the same concert. However, if the user and their friend have enabled location sharing, one or more applications on their respective computing devices may alert the user that the friend is nearby, and the user may enjoy the concert with their friend.
While such location sharing is useful for a variety of applications, many users do not enable location sharing on their mobile devices. One reason may be that many users spend much of their time performing routine activities such as working, shopping for food, and watching television and either do not want others to know their locations while they perform these activities, or are not interested in others contacting them while they perform these activities. As a result, users may miss out on the benefits of location sharing during their leisure time.